Caretaker
by WanderingRurouni
Summary: An alternate story branching from Chapter 3 of "Cherry Blossoms in the Wind" Rated -M- for a reason, Naruto x Ino


This is a One-shot story done by request

These events take place after chapter 3 of "Cherry Blossoms in the Wind"

However; I don't consider this "canon" to the story itself, it's more of an alternate event.

If you haven't read Chapter 3 of "Cherry Blossoms in the Wind", please drop by there to understand the context of the situation.

Plot notes: Naruto's Mission Briefing did not happen, meaning the team of Rock Lee, Neji, Naruto and Sakura do not have a mission together in this alternate story.

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Caretaker**

Sakura stepped out of the shower as the sun's rays lightened her room. As soon as she put on her clothes, a knock came at the door.

"Coming!" she shouted as she raced to answer the door. She opened it and saw her closest friend, Yamanaka Ino.

"Hey, Sakura, can I come in? I've been sent by Tsunade-sama to tell you a few things." Sakura nodded and let her in. Ino sat on the couch, while Sakura went to the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee for them.

She set down the two cups on the table. "So, what is it you needed to talk to me about?" Ino gave Sakura a slightly depressed look. "Is it bad news?" Sakura asked.

"Well, it's not really bad news, but considering what you've told me about you and Naruto, it could be bad news."

"Okay, what is it?" Sakura asked

"Tsunade-sama has tasked you with a new mission." Ino clarified.

"What's so bad about this mission?"

"You'll be leaving Konoha for a year."

"One year?! What do you mean?" Sakura demanded an answer with shock

"You'll be going on a mission to the outer reaches of the Land of Fire, with other medical ninja to help with the disasters that have struck the regions around Konoha."

"Why was I chosen to go?"

"You are Tsunade-sama's most important disciple; she wants to show her support for the outer villages by sending you to help them."

Sakura's expression seemed to sink, she wanted to object with all her heart, but she knew there was no choice in the matter.

"Understood. But Ino…There's something that I want you to do while I'm gone."

"Sakura, I'll do anything you ask me to do."

…

"…You're leaving?!" Naruto asked

"I know, I don't want to go…but I don't have a choice. It's an order for Tsunade-sama" Sakura replied. Naruto brought his head down and looked at her. His eyes were filling with tears and he held onto her. "It's okay…I'll be back." He brought her close and tightened his hold on her.

"I'll miss you, Sakura-chan."

"I'll miss you too, Naruto." She brought him closer and kissed him. Slowly, she pulled away from him and headed out of Konoha's main gate.

Naruto could feel droplets streaming down his cheeks as he watched her walk away.

_My light is walking away, and I can't do anything about it._

…

Naruto returned home and looked at his calendar. He drew another "X" onto the calendar.

His eyes caught another yellow moon in the sky, the same moon that was present when he had hugged Sakura so many nights ago.

"One month..." He sluggishly let go of the pen and let it freefall to the floor.

Everyday seemed to be slower than the last.

He missed her so much.

A unexpected knock came from his door.

He opened it and was surprised by who he saw standing at the door, waiting for him.

"Ino? What is it?"

"Today's a break for you, right?" She asked. "Did you eat yet?"

"No, not yet, why?" Naruto answered. Ino slightly shifted her stance.

"How would you like to come with me to eat?"

Naruto was shocked, but not wanting to be rude, he gave a kind, if not truthful, answer.

"A-Alright, sure. Let's go."

…

Naruto walked with Ino to the Ichiraku BARBE-Q establishment, feeling uneasy the whole way. Ino ordered a table for them and soon, they sat across from each other, making idle conversation about the village and some of the missions that they had gone though.

"You really miss her, don't you?" Ino asked. Naruto's eyes opened for a split second in surprise, and then they relaxed.

"Yeah, I do." Naruto replied. Ino looked at him, his head was held low as he stared at the plate of barbecued pork before him.

"Naruto~"

Without warning she heard Tsunade from down the hall.

"WHOO! Man doesn't it feel good to FINALLY take a break from all that damn paper work!" She soon stumbled across their table, leaned over and with wide eyes, greeted the two.

"Oh my! What do we have here?!" Using her immensely drunk strength, she grabbed Ino and pulled her out of her seat and pushed Ino into Naruto as she took the seat across from them.

"SHIZUNE! More Sake!" Tsunade's face was bright red, and by her appearance, it appeared she had been drinking too much for her own good.

"So…*hic* What are you two do~*hic*~ing here?" she asked them both. They just smiled, unsure of how to answer. "Naruto! I thought I told Sakura you were faithful! Why are you here with my other _lovely_ student, HUH?!"

Both of their faces became red. Naruto looked up, and trying his best to be friendly, replied:

"It's not like that! We're just friends!" Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she stared them down.

"BULLSHIT!" She screamed "Don't you know how the world~*hic*~works, Naruto?" He looked at her in confusion. "First, you give him hints, but since he's so DAMN STUPID! He goes off to train with some stupid-ass toads!...And the next thing you know~*hic*~He's off training a student, and he LEAVES YOU!..So~*hic*~nobody…NOBODY is blaming you for exploring, Naruto! Do you get me?"

Naruto leaned over to Ino.

"I don't get it, who am I in that story?"

Ino gave and uneasy smile and replied.

"Just say 'yes, I get it.' And let her go on ranting. It's not worth your time to try and understand Tsunade-sama when she's wasted."

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Uh…YES, Ma'am!"

"GOOD!...SHIZUNE, WHERE'S MY SAKE?!" Tsunade demanded

"Coming!" Shizune quickly replied

Naruto and Ino sat in silence as Tsunade's drunken ranting took place for the next two hours.

…

After those two hours had passed, they found themselves walking out of the restaurant. Naruto turned to look at Ino, slightly blushing; he put his hand on the back of his neck and told her:

"Uh…Thanks for treating me tonight, Ino. I promise I'll make it up to you one day."

"You're welcome." She replied. As he turned to walk away, he felt her tug on his jacket.

"Naruto, do you mind if I walk home with you?"

"Uh…Sure, it's okay I guess." He replied.

As they approached his home, he reached into is right pocket and pulled out a set of keys.

"Okay, are you going to be okay to walk home?" Naruto asked.

"A-Actually, Naruto…could I come in? I need your help." Ino asked.

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Well, since you did treat me tonight, I guess it'd be okay." He said, once again trying not to be rude

They sat next to each other on his bed, the stagnant silence was only broken when Ino spoke up.

"Naruto…don't you ever get lonely? He shot a look of suspicion at her.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto answered.

Ino began to inch closer to Naruto as she spoke.

"You know what I mean…" Her hand started to slide closer to his leg. "I can help you…"

"What are you saying!?" Naruto yelled as he quickly shot up to his feet. Ino slowly stood up and made her way towards him.

"It's been one month since you last saw Sakura." His head slightly lowered at the fact. "Is it that you don't find me attractive?" Ino asked. Naruto struggled for a bit before he let out an honest answer.

"I-It's not that you're not attractive…But you know I can't do that to Sakura-chan!" She continued to advance towards him, as he kept backing away, he heard the thud of his back colliding with the wall.

Ino lifted her hands and brought them to his head.

"Let me show you something." She told him. "Trust me." His muscles were still tense as she placed her thumbs on his temples. "Close your eyes."

In his mind, he saw a scene play out.

…

_Sakura was speaking to Ino._

_ "Understood. But Ino…There's something that I want you to do while I'm gone." She said_

_"Sakura, I'll do anything you ask me to do." Ino replied_

_"I need you to make a promise to me."_

_"Anything, just say it."_

_"While I'm gone, take care of Naruto for me."_

_"I promise, I'll take care of him."_

…

Naruto opened his eyes and looked into hers.

"Naruto…I'll take care of you until Sakura returns" She gently tugged his hair, urging him forward.

His movements seemed effortless as his body floated to hers. Their lips met as she slowly turned around and let him down gently onto the bed.

Her hands slid up to his chin and moved down to his zipper. At the same moment, his hand moved up to her collar and started to unbutton her shirt. Slowly the buttons detached themselves. He heard every single pop as if these events were unfolding in slow motion.

_Am I really doing this? _ He thought.

His mind was racing with so many thoughts. _Is this really what Sakura meant when she said 'take care of Naruto?'…Should I feel bad about this?...How am I supposed to react to this situation?...What should I do?_

His stream of thought was interrupted as Ino gently moved her tongue, he could feel them caressing each other; he could feel the heat and euphoria that was coming from the contact of his tongue with hers.

She lifted herself up, releasing him from the embrace of her lips; his mouth opened and desperately gasped for air. Ino moved closer, and whispered into his ear.

"I know what Sakura did to you on that night, Naruto." His eyes opened in surprise. "…and I can do it, too." Ino's hand started to glow green as she slid down his body. He felt a heat move down from his beating heart to his pelvis.

His eyes met hers as she began to bring his zipper down. She wrapped her hand around him with a strong grip. Her hand still engulfed in a green glow. Naruto's limbs started to become colder, as heat began to build in his core.

"I-Ino…something is happening with my~"

Naruto's arms and legs became limp.

"Ino…I can't move my…" He began to speak but was cut off as he felt her tongue move onto him; speechless, he felt every movement that she made. His arms and legs were now ice cold, but his mind had become numb, in his heightened senses; he only felt the heat from Ino's body and his.

Naruto's head forcefully sunk back into as he felt Ino take him in entirely, his mind went blank with every movement that she made. She froze in place as his body shivered with his climax. Ino moved her hand and placed it on his chest.

She brought her lips to his again, a mix of pain and pleasure assaulted his body. He felt every drop of blood reenter his limbs, bringing with them a shocking sensation to every finger and toe. Simultaneously, he felt Ino's tongue intertwine with his, and he felt the heat of her body as she began to rub herself against him.

She brought herself up, reached to move her panties out of the way, and held him up. A Shockwave of ecstasy rumbled through his body as she lowered herself onto him. The pleasure from her body collided with the pain of his limbs and created a sensation that he had never-in his life, experienced.

As her back arched in pleasure, she grabbed a hold of his hands and brought them up to support herself. He felt the streams of blood in his arms flood back down towards his body. She held them high above his head; the strong numbness took over once again.

Ino then forced his arms downward to his sides. The blood rushed back to his limbs; his eyes lost focus as the sensation took his body. She fell over onto him; her arms wrapped themselves around his head. He felt her lift herself off of him, giving him a short breath to inhale the heat that they generated.

Before he had time to exhale, her heat encompassed him again; with his eyes closed, he felt her move at a speed he had never imagined.

A jolt of electric ecstasy shot through their bodies simultaneously, their backs arched at the peak and their bodies went numb. Ino brought her hands to his head again and held it. Their lips met once again. She held herself back up and looked deep into his eyes.

"While Sakura's gone…I'll take care of you, Naruto."

"…I know."


End file.
